paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridge
Information You can start repairing the Bridge once land region 7 of the old part of the island is purchased. Below you can see an overview of all stages and quests you need to complete in order to finish 'The Bridge'. All materials needed for certain quests can only be collected during the respective stages. Repairing the Bridge First stage quests *Have 15 Cottages on your island simultaneously. *Hire 40 workers. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Scout the riverbed. Provide it with 1,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Second stage quests *Find a Bridge and Tunnels magazine . Buy it at Leonids for 40 , 60 and 400 . Buy it when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *Collect 10 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys. *Collect 50 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Ropes drop from collecting profits from your own catamarans and from cleaning catamarans on friends' islands. *Collect 30 sturdy timber . Build and demolish 100 Luxury Palms. *Pay the workers $10,000,000. Third stage quests *Placate 45 natives on the beach. This requires giving 5 energy zaps plus either 20 , 10 or 5 to each native near the shop. You can't placate only the natives with shells, the game will 'force' you to placate the ones with pearls and rings also. You have to placate 20 natives with shells, 15 with pearls and 10 with rings! *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 2,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. When the Bridge is completed you have 1 land chest. You need 4 iron keys to open it. Once the bridge is repaired, you can immediately begin work on repairing the Pharos. First upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 4 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 3 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Find 8 Bridge and Tunnels magazines . Buy them at Leonids for 40 , 60 and 400 a piece. Buy one when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *The workers are bored. Build 30 Waterslides. *Build 15 Ice cream shops for the workers. *Organize a break. Provide 1,500 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Second stage quests *Hire 5 foremen. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Collect 30 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys. *Collect 40 boards by destroying Samovar restaurants, Bavarian inns and European country houses. *Collect 80 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Ropes drop from collecting profits from your own catamarans and from cleaning catamarans on friends' islands. Third stage quests *Patients need medicine . Collect 30 medicine from Health Centers. *Collect 20 Large time scrolls. *Pay the workers $50,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 3,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. Land region 8 and higher cannot yet be bought on the second island. Also water region 4 and higher cannot yet be bought. To buy water regions one must repair the "Destroyed Lighthouse". John (PI): "Unfortunately, we can't buy new territory yet; the lighthouse's light doesn't reach here, and ships might crash into your buildings. If you want to start construction here, you’ll need to improve the lighthouse. Upcoming game updates will include new buildings and territorial expansions." Second upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 8 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 7 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Collect 30 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys. *Collect 30 varnish by upgrading Perfume shops. *Collect 10 boards by destroying Oaks. *A drawing is required to build a bridge. You will find pieces of it in the shop. Each piece of the wooden bridge drawing has a different price: :#920 , 10 and 45 :#320 , 290 and 60 :#940 , 20 and 20 :#240 , 200 and 145 :#900 , 10 and 40 :#330 , 150 and 140 :#900 , 20 and 40 Second stage quests The details of this phase have not yet been updated with the most current information, because the devs have decided to password-encrypt the game's source files. Please do not write comments about this info being inaccurate. Thank you! *Build 1 Surf station. *Build 10 Hotel Luxs. *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 3,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 500 energy zaps at once. *Have your territory expanded to at least 6 water regions. Third stage quests (Under investigation) * Fourth stage quests (Under investigation) * Fifth stage quests (Under investigation) * Third upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 11 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 10 on the new part of the island. The third upgrade for the bridge is not implemented yet. But being the good wikia guys we are, we have found some clues in the game's configuration files to give a fairly complete overview of the stages for this upgrade. The quests and stages might change, but if they do it will probably not be much. First stage quests *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Have 30 Galaxy restaurants on your island simultaneously. *Have 10 lobster (whatever it may be and may come from) These are all upgrade quests we could discover in the game's configuration files. We do not believe this will change, but please forgive us if it does. Tips *Buildings can be moved over the river by moving them to the lower or upper border of the screen. This works also for water buildings and the World Wonder. *Buildings that are already on your island will count when you reach a certain stage, so there is no need to demolish and rebuild them. *Magazines will only appear in the top spot of the shop. To increase the odds of getting a magazine to appear you should only buy the top spot item every time.